Domino Effect
by STLHero
Summary: AU. FemNaru. Being reborn into the Malfoy Family meant that Lyra knew what was expected of her from her family. However, the memories of her past life meant that Lyra would fight tooth and nail to go against their expectation. She was not going to let anyone dictate her life, not the Dark Lord and definitely not the Headmaster. Slow Build.
1. Chapter 1

Draco always knew his twin sister was a bit different.

It was not the fact she had those strange birthmarks on her face as he knew from his mother that people had strange birthmarks. Despite those birthmarks, Lyra had the same white-blond hair and her eyes were more to a bluish-grey than to a proper grey colour like his eyes. His sister always wanted hugs and always smiled to people, even to those that their parents deemed to be lower than them.

"Draco, what are you reading?"

Draco looked away from his book and stared at Lyra, who had his broomstick in her hands. There was a piece of mud decorating her cheeks but there was a large smile stretching on her lips. Why did she always take his stuff? Their father had brought two of the latest toy broomsticks for their seventh birthday. He wanted to yell those words at her but just closed it when he realized his sister was just happy.

It was a lot better having Lyra happy than sad.

"The Tales of Beedle the Brad."

He looked back down at his book while his twin sister placed the broomstick onto the garden ground before taking a seat beside him. He should tell Lyra to not sit down on the ground, to not dirty her dress any more than she did but it was pointless. His twin was not like Pansy, who hated to dirtied her clothes and disliked anything that needs her to dirty her hands. No, Lyra adored these things which annoyed their mother, who always told his sister that pureblood witches did not do these things.

"Can you read me a tale?"

"No," Draco immediately answered, flipping a page.

His sister frowned. "Why not? I always read a story whenever you have a nightmare and Mother refuses to read me a story because she thinks I'm old enough to read myself a story. Father would read for me but he is too busy dealing with the Ministry."

Draco scowled at the reminder. He may be the older twin and the heir of the family but there was no denying his father had a soft spot when it came to his twin sister. No matter what he did, it was nothing compared to his twin sister, who just needed to batt her eyelashes to get what she wanted. Not that Lyra did that because his twin sister think it was stupid to get everything she wanted. Father always smiled whenever his sister was around and while their father hesitated, he always gave in to his sister's demands for hugs.

Sometimes he wished he was in his sister's shoes.

"Fine…which one do you want me to read to you?"

Grinning, Lyra took the book from his hands and flipped the pages till she stopped at the beginning of the tale of Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. Why did he even ask? For some strange reason, his sister seemed to always prefer this story and the story of the three brothers. Why couldn't she be like Pansy and like the other story? Why must she always pick this one?

"I pick this story because I like what it means," his sister answered, smiling at him. She traced the words in the book before looking at the red roses and lilies that their mother loved to grow. "It proves magic can't bring back the dead...that nothing in this world could make something so horrible come true."

He frowned and watched as his sister waddled her way to the pink lilies. Plucking the lily from the garden, his sister placed it on the side of her ear before coming back towards him. She smiled brightly at him before pulling the lily out of her hair and placed on the side of his ear. He scowled, opened his mouth to yell at her but closed it when he saw the happiness in her eyes.

It would be fine if none of their friends saw him like this.

After all, he would never hear the end of Pansy's screeching about him saying to her that he hated having flowers on his head. For some strange reason, the girl did not seem to understand that there was a difference between Lyra doing it and her doing it.

"Why don't you like the idea of the dead coming back to life?" Draco asked, staring down at the book. "Wouldn't it be nice if magic could bring back the dead? You cried for days when Sandy died."

His sister curled her lips into a frown at the mention of their now deceased dog before nodding her head. "Just because I cry for Sandy, doesn't mean I want her to come back to life. Being dead isn't that scary…you are just sleeping for a very long time."

"Sleeping means that you will wake up," Draco said, remembering the explanation their parents gave when their grandfather died from dragonpox. "Being dead means that they would never wake up. I think it would be nice if the dead can come back to life."

Lyra curled her pink lips at his words and looked up at the clear blue sky. "I think if the dead did enough good deeds in their life that they would be able to be reincarnated."

Reincarnated? What did that word mean? And how could his sister know a word that he didn't know? He frowned at his twin sister, who seemed now more content to lean her head against his shoulder than to tell him what that word meant. He shook his head. Maybe later, he would ask their parents on what reincarnation meant or the very least looked at one of those library books.

"Do you think grandfather is happy wherever he is?" Draco asked.

Lyra knitted her eyebrows together and shrugged her shoulder. "I think he is…I think he will be with grandmother just like he always wanted."

He nodded his head in agreement and began to tell the story to his twin sister, attempting at times to change his voice into the characters. With their mother gone to visit one of her friends and their father being at work, it would be his job as the big brother to make sure his sister was having fun. He would make her have fun with the story even if it meant he had to use those stupid voices that she loved.

No matter how much he complained about her being weird and no matter how much she annoyed him, Draco loved his twin sister.

 **~X~**

Seven years had passed since Naruto had been reborn as Lyra Malfoy but unlike her past life, she had a twin brother that loved her and parents, who while at times were distant, did love the both of them with all of their heart. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were never ever going to replace Minato and Kushina as her first parents but, they gave her the things Naruto had always dreamed of having. Her mother was the one who combed her hair, saying it was too pretty for some house elf to do and her father, who was usually very controlled, always gave in to her demands for hugs.

It was nice having so much love and affection from them but Lyra also could not help but feel that their family could be better. Not with the way they expressed their emotions but with the way they treated the people around them. Perhaps it was the orphan and poor kid in her but she hated the way they looked down on people, who did not come from money or the muggle-borns. It was something she came to realise a few months ago when the memories of Naruto flooded into her mind.

Tightening her grip on her twin brother, Lyra looked out from their window and stared at the stars. As Naruto Uzumaki, she had been ridiculed for not being like the others…for being different. If not for her lack of clan then it was because she had no parents. She remembered how in her past life that she hated how the clan looked down on her, on the clanless people. All she ever wanted was to change Konoha and give the clanless ninjas and the clan ninja an equal footing.

She did not understand how this world worked, not truly anyway. All Lyra had to know was the words her second father sprouted and even then she did not have a good idea on how the Ministry worked. Her father never really talked about his business or meetings with the Ministry in front of them. Their mother thought it was too dull of a topic to tell the children, instead they ate in silence.

"Why isn't Mistress Lyra sleeping? Is Mistress Lyra having one of those nightmares again?"

Lyra blinked her eyes and turned her head to look at Dobby. Out of all the house elves that their family owned, she loved this house elf the most. He was quirky and he kept her secrets from her father. He was the one who watched them when their father was out. He was the one who sometimes sneak her sweets whenever their mother refused to give it to them and in return, Lyra asked him about his day and about his dreams. She liked to think of him as a friend than a servant.

"No, I'm not having one of those nightmares Dobby," Lyra answered, staring into the house elf's green eyes. "I'm just thinking of how the world would be nicer if everyone had equal rights. I think it would be nice if people gave more care."

Dobby frowned. "Can Dobby ask why Mistress Lyra is having these thoughts?"

"Father hurt you earlier because you brought the wrong shirt," Lyra replied. "And before that, Father was complaining about how one of the muggle-born had risen up in the ranks of the ministry. He acts as if they don't deserve to go up in the world…I think it is cruel. He seemed to have some stupid belief that muggle-born had stolen magic from us."

Lyra had a complete different belief from her father. She might not have her chakra anymore but she still remembered what it was like to have it. Chakra flowed through her before just like magic flowed through her right now. In fact, she believed that everyone had magic but it was just that some people had been born with the ability to manipulate it. This was her belief because how else were muggleborns made? How could they use magic if their family could not use it? The only explanation was that.

"Master Lucius will be angry with Mistress Lyra if he hears Mistress Lyra say those words," Dobby said, looking out at the door with worry.

Lyra smiled and pulled out her pinky at him. "Which is why it is a secret between Dobby and Mistress Lyra! Pinky-promise me that you won't tell Father about my beliefs."

The house-elf hesitated before doing the promise. She smiled brightly at him, glanced around before pulling out one of the cookies she stole from the kitchen. Grinning, Lyra handed the cookie to the house-elf who opened his mouth to protest. The blonde shook her head at him.

"Dobby deserves a cookie," Lyra declared. "Father is not the best person when it comes to Dobby and Dobby should know that I think he is the best house elf ever."

The house elf teared up at her words and nodded his head at her. She smiled brightly at the house elf before slowly gesturing for him to leave her with her brother. With a nod, the house elf apparated himself out of their room.

" _Isn't it funny that no matter how cruel your new family is that your kindness has not died down?"_ Kurama asked her as she closed her eyes.

" _Why should I be cruel, Kurama? I was treated with cruelty in my past life,"_ Lyra answered as memories of the past flooded into her mind. " _I think the world would be a better place if there was more kindness in the world. The world would be better if they see that not everyone was bad…that everyone deserve to be treated like an equal."_

" _Your new Father will tell you otherwise,"_ Kurama said and the blonde knew that the fox was curling his lips into distaste when mentioning Lucius. " _Do you think he will hate the fact you were first a muggle before becoming a witch? I think it would be funny to watch his reaction."_

" _He will deny it,"_ Lyra stated, shaking her head. " _I love that man but he is pigheaded. He will never acknowledge the fact that his daughter is a reincarnated soul...a muggle soul at that. Besides, he would ask for proof and I no longer have my chakra."_

It was a pity too because Lyra wanted to use her clones. She wanted to have one of them in the manor while she was out exploring the world but, it seemed like this was never ever going to happen. Instead, it seemed like the only way she would explore would be when their parents take them out or if she figured out how to apparate. The first was more likely to happen then the second.

' _When are you going to practise your magic?'_ Kurama asked her.

Lyra frowned. " _I think when Draco is going to have one of his naps and our parents are out. Draco will be upset when he realize I'm practising magic without our parents' supervision and he will definitely tell them. Mother and Father will hail me as some prodigy in magic and brag about me…I don't want that. It is bad enough we have our names on the papers at times or that they are contemplating my marriage, but I want some freedom."_

" _They do know that you won't take your marriage easily right?"_

" _They are living in denial,"_ Lyra answered, curling her lips. " _When I know who they decided to marry me off then you can bet your ass that I'll ruin their expectation of me. I am not going to become like Mother, I'm going to be the next Minister. I will be the one to change the world…I will give everyone the chance to be equals."_

" _It won't be easy, Naruto."_

She knew it would not be easy but Lyra was not allowing her parents dictate her life.

She would never ever become the perfect pureblood princess.

~X~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

"Mother, can I please go to Flourish and Blotts?"

Lyra bit her lips as her mother flickered her eyes at the bookstore and then at her. They were going to one of her mother's favourite dress shops to purchase another dress for her to wear to one of those silly balls her parents loved to host, but there was no way she could handle the shopping if she did not at least go to the one place that felt like freedom to her. The bookstore was the only place where she could collect her thoughts and controlled her temper before being forced to act like one of those dolls that Sakura used to love to play with. Seriously, why did they have this stupid idea that she was not allowed to wear the same dress twice? It was just a waste of money.

Her mother thinned her lips. "You may go Lyra but I expect you to stand outside the store after one hour."

The blonde nodded her head and made her way towards the store, ignoring the stares from everyone who dared to look at her. Being a Malfoy was a pain in the ass if you asked her. Everyone looked at her like she was royalty, as if they were waiting for her to make one wrong move. Her brother loved the attention and could never stop boasting about the way the ladies cooed over him but, Lyra hated it.

She hated the fact that it was her name which gave her the attention and not her skills.

With that thought in her head, Lyra entered the store and made her way to the law section of the bookstore. Her father would be delighted to know at least one of his children had an interest in law, but furious when he learned that she planned to explore every loophole that there was on muggle-born and magical creatures.

Licking her lips, the blonde flipped open the first book that she could reached. To her delight, it was the book which detailed every clause and subclause in the laws which involved magical creatures. Smiling widely, the girl read the book like there was no tomorrow, committing every word to her memory. As she read, she tried to figure out the ways in which she could change the law.

"What is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy doing here?"

Lyra looked away from her book and stared at the man, who asked her this question. He had to be a few years younger than her own father, looking like he could be about in his late twenties but there was a difference between him and her father. Her father still looked young but this guy looked like he had seen hell. She closed her book and stared intently at the man.

"I'm reading a book," Lyra replied, closing her book. "And do I know you? I have never ever seen you talk to my father…are you one of his workers?"

The man curled his lips at her words and the blonde instantly knew that the man was not a huge fan of her father. Not Lyra could blame him because her father could be a pain and reminded her at times of Fugaku with his constant desire for them to be the best. It did not help that her old man was very prejudice against people who were not like one of them.

"I knew of your parents in school," the man replied. "And I realise you are reading a book but it is a book detailing every law that there is for every magical creature. Why are you reading it? Aren't children your age more interested in Fairy Tales?"

She wrinkled her nose at his question. Fairy Tales? She loved listening to her brother reading it to her but it was not her interest. In her past life, Naruto learnt that Fairy Tales never came true. Just because someone was kind, did not mean that they always get what they wanted. If someone wanted to reach the top then they would have to do everything in their power to reach it.

"I want to change the world," Lyra answered, staring into the man's green eyes that held a hint of amber in it. "And you aren't wrong when you say kids my age like Fairy Tale but I think they are load of bullshit. Fairy Tales won't solve problems that the world is facing, it only makes you think that someone else will fix your problems. I am going to be the one that will make sure everyone has equal rights."

The man looked taken back by her words and stared at her like he did not know what to think of her. Was there something wrong with what she just said? No, there was nothing that she said which was unusual or was there? Shrugging her shoulder, she looked down at her book and then back at the gawking man. Okay…maybe, she said something weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you want equal rights?" The man finally asked. "You're a Malfoy. Your family can give you everything you want so why do you want equal rights?"

Lyra nodded. "I know if I bat my eyelashes then my parents will give in to my demands but I'm not stupid. I know they think Muggle-born are less than Purebloods and that they hate anything which is not equal to them. I am not like them. I know it is a struggle for them to climb to the top but I'm going to make it easier for them."

"But why do you care?"

The blonde looked down at her hands and remembered the days where Naruto struggled for recognition. At the time, she presumed it was because of her lack of clan and orphan status. It wasn't until she met her own mother that she learnt that she did have a clan but it was scattered. She learnt people hated her because she was a jinchuriki. For that reason, she wanted people to be treated equal.

She never asked to be a jinchuuriki and she was certain the Werewolves never asked to be bitten.

"I just care," Lyra lied. "Draco thinks I am strange to care about the people that our father 'deemed' to be lower than us but I can't help it."

There was more to the story but she did not trust the man not to spill her words. From the time she was four, Lyra learnt just how her words about her family could be used against her. One small innocent comment from her had almost caused a scandal in their family. For goodness sake, her father had to threaten the press in order to stop the story from coming through.

It felt odd to be a part of something important if you asked her.

"The world must be ending for a Malfoy to act like this," the man whispered and if Lyra did not still have the effects of Kurama being inside her, she would have never heard his words. The blonde stared at the man, who suddenly looked a lot older than his age appeared to suggest. She smiled at him, bowed down before rushing towards the entrance of the bookstore, where she was certain that her mother was waiting for her.

Just because she was a Malfoy, it did not mean Lyra would not advocate for change.

* * *

If there was one thing Lyra hated, it was trying on so many clothes. Perhaps, it was the shinobi in her or maybe the echoes of the past but no matter how many times made her wear clothes, she could not find it in herself to love her clothes. As Naruto, she only wore clothes which felt practical to her and in the colours that she adored. In this world, her mother absolutely refused to toy with the idea of her wearing anything remotely orange…saying how it did not suit her complexion.

What the hell was wrong with orange? It was an awesome colour.

"I think this dress looks absolutely splendid on Lady Lyra," one of the shopkeepers informed her mother as Narcissa gestured for her to twirl around. The blonde wrinkled her nose and stared at the blonde, who ignored her distress as she barked for another dress to come.

"It may look nice but it does not suit Lyra," her mother dismissed as another shopkeeper came with another handful of dresses for her to wear. "She needs to look her best for the ball."

"Why? I'm going to be playing with Draco and his friends," Lyra pointed out, pulling herself off of her dress and grabbing the blue dress from the row. "And no one is really going to care about what I wear unless I get into trouble."

"My daughter will not look like some peasant," her mother said, looking at her with disapproval. "It is bad enough that _harlot_ mocks me about your behaviour and how her daughter is much more better behave than you."

Harlot? Oh, her mother was talking about Pansy's mother. The woman must be blind if she presumed that her own child was an angel. It was true that Lyra loved to play with the boys but at least she knew better than to bat her eyes on every boy, who looked at her way or tried to cling on to the child with the most power, which was her brother and her. The blonde knew from experience that her brother would need her help to get rid of that girl when she started to desire him in that way.

"Pansy acts innocent, Mother," Lyra stated as the shopkeeper zipped up the dress. "I think that it is more effort than it is worth but if you want that woman to shut her mouth up, then I should point out that I at least have a brain. Do you know Pansy did not know who the current Minister of Magic was until I told her a week ago? Or that there was a difference between a toad and a frog? All she cares about is fashion and being the perfect wife."

Narcissa curled her lips into a smile. "And who is the current Minister of Magic, Lyra?"

"Millicent Bagnold," Lyra replied, twisting her body around to look at herself in the mirror. "She has been the Minister for as long as I can remember but Father believes she is a twat."

Her mother shook her head. "Why can't your brother have the same interest as you?"

"Because Draco and I came to agreement on how we would run the family," Lyra replied as her mother surveyed the dress. "I tell him about who is who and in return, he makes sure to support every law that I will make when I become the Minister."

Well they had never actually came to agreement but it was a given if you asked her. At the rate things were going between them, it would be up to her to make sure her brother was fully educated on which families to become friends with and which families he should at least not insult especially from those that were not in the same circle as their parents. Unless Pansy decided to grow a pair of brains, it would be her job to be the brains behind the wheel.

"And what makes you think your future husband will support you and your plans?" Narcissa asked, raising a thin eyebrows at her.

Why must it always go back to marriage? Lyra thought bitterly as her mother critically looked at her dress. So what if her husband hated the idea of her helping her brother? It was her life, not his! And who says she was going to marry a person of their choice? Most of the purebloods nobels she knew had one expectation for their wife and that was for them to be an obedient wife.

She could never ever become that woman.

"Who says I will tell him? Do you tell Father that those so-called gathering with your friends is not really some boring chit-chat about your children, but more of an exchange of information on the people who insulted you?" Lyra challenged.

Narcissa did not say anything but the blonde could see that her mother was amused by her words. Perhaps, it was a bit bold of her to make this declaration to her mother but Lyra still felt the hints of the reckless idiot that Naruto had been. Usually, their family preferred for them to be sneakier about their goals but Lyra saw no point when it came to being around family.

"Your father is many things Lyra but he is not a fool," her mother said, nodding her head to the shopkeeper. "He does know that if he wants any dirt on his enemies that all he need to do is to ask me about what information I gathered in my tea parties. However, what interest me is how do you know these things. I recall sending you and your brother to taking a nap whenever we have one of the girls coming over."

"Mother, when have I ever obey the rules?" She asked.

"Unfortunately for me, you have taken one of my cousin's bad traits when it comes to rules," Narcissa replied, frowning at her. "He also had a distaste of following what was expected of him."

Lyra blinked her eyes at her mother, who seemed to almost looked pain at what she had just said. Now that she thought about it, she had no real knowledge of her mother's side of the family. All the girl knew was that her mother came from the Black Family and that she had two sisters. One of them was in prison, or so Lyra heard the people in the streets whispered, while the other was never ever mentioned.

Why did her mother never mention about her other sister? Didn't her mother miss her sister? She tilted her head and looked at Narcissa, who had a faraway look on her face. There was a hint of longing in her mother's expression as well as sadness. Perhaps, her mother was remembering the days of her youth when things had been so much simpler then.

Lyra did that too but only at night.

In the night, Lyra could pretend she was just Naruto. She could just close her eyes and remember the times where she would tease Hinata about her crush on Kiba. The days where Sakura and Ino accused her of having a crush on Sasuke. The days where the only thing she was worried about was making sure that people did not realise how much pain she was in. She could pretend that Sasuke and her survived in their final battle and that she had been able to accomplish her dream.

When the sunlight comes that was when the illusion was broken and Lyra was forced to accept the fact that she was now Lyra Malfoy and not Naruto Uzumaki.

"What happened to him?"

"He is in Azkaban with your Aunt Bella."

* * *

Looking down at the ballroom, Lyra could only frown as she watched the adults laugh and dance away while her brother was being forced to dance with Pansy. There were many influential families in the ballroom, all of whom with sons that their mother hoped that she would be pleased to dance with. It was a pity that her mother was being as stubborn as a mule when it came to the idea that she would not marry someone, who did not treat her with respect.

"May I ask why my goddaughter has not decided to save her brother from his intended? Or are you planning one of your foolish pranks again?"

The blonde twisted her head and grinned at her godfather, who had an unimpressed look on his face as he stared down at her scowling brother, who seemed to be hoping that someone would save him from his misery. Normally, Lyra would do that but her mother did make a point of her to be in her best behaviour, which meant not ruining her brother's dance with Pansy.

"Who is to say said goddaughter is not going to save her brother? Perhaps, she just wants to see her brother suffer a little bit more," Lyra answered, quirking her lips into a smile. "They make the cutest couple, don't you think, Uncle? My brother with all his brains…and Pansy with all of her looks."

Her godfather arched his eyebrows at her and narrowed his eyes at the two of them, no doubt attempting to see if she had done a prank on the girl. Did he really believe she would be foolish enough to do it in front of people? Her prank was going to come so much later. It would come when no one would ever expect it would be her. If there was one thing Lyra appreciated, it was not to get caught.

"Careful now Lyra, I will hate to think you are jealous of your brother," her godfather said, staring down at her.

The blonde snorted. "Oh yes, I'm _jealous_ of the fact that Father chose to marry him off to some girl that barely knows the difference between a frog and a toad. You can hear the jealously rolling out of my tongue, Uncle. I absolutely _adore_ the idea that my parents are still debating on who to marry me off to."

Her godfather pulled a face at the reminder and the blonde remembered that Snape had been raised in the muggle world or so her father would always point out, whenever the man had dinner with them. Lyra did not know what the muggle world was like but she would like to think it was like the one in her past life. It would be where arranged marriages were rare and that very few people marry in such young ages.

If people did marry then it would be for love.

"And what does my goddaughter want?" Severus asked. "What does my goddaughter want so badly that she realises that she has to go against what is expected of her? It is of course expected that a pureblood witch with a lineage like yours would want to have a fruitful marriage."

She stared out at the smiling couples and then looked at her godfather. "I want many things; things that Father would disapprove of if I say it out loud. To achieve these things, I would need to reach the top and I cannot reach the top if I were to marry some pig-headed pure-blood. It also does not help that I'm just seven…I'm too young to even think of marriage."

"You would be marrying a rich pig-headed pureblood," her godfather corrected, staring disapprovingly at the boys that seemed to be running around the ballroom. "And granted, there may be a pureblood in here that might not be as pig-headed as you think. As for being too young…your parents arranged your brother's engagement two years ago which makes you just old enough to contemplate marriage. It seems like seven is a wonderful age to think of your prospects."

The sarcasm in his voice told Lyra that her godfather shared her belief about the boys in their world and the silliness of an arranged engagement from a young age. She loved her brother's friends but to consider them in that way was impossible. Two of them were just stupid, which was saying something as Naruto had not been the brightest crayon, and one of them was just too withdrawn to her liking.

In fact, she presumed Theo did not even look at her in that way.

"Five is even better," Lyra pointed out, pointing to her brother and Pansy. "I don't understand what Father was thinking when pairing those two. Brother may be childish but he is smart and needs to be with someone, who is just as smart as him. He is also a spoiled brat and Pansy is the same. They are going to be a nightmare if this engagement falls through."

"Your Father did not consider compatibility when putting them together," her godfather stated, rolling his eyes. "He saw that Pansy dowry was large enough to fill in the money that would be gone, when you marry. He did not actually take the time to consider whether or not they would be happy."

"Really? I thought he chose the one that won't mind him boasting about his claims," Lyra said, frowning as Pansy stomped her foot to the ground. "Why couldn't he choose someone with more brains?"

"Unfortunately for your father, the only person with enough brains and money is you and I believe marrying siblings to one another is frown upon…but if it was allowed, he would have consider it," her godfather said. "After all, you are one of the rare few girls that do not act like some nitwit. At least with you, there is some hope you won't be a dunderhead in my class."

Lyra smiled widely at the praise that her godfather had given her. It was rare for the man to give praise but when he did, it made her feel like she did the impossible. The amount of times that the man had complimented her and her brother could be counted by their hands. While most people thought it would be a wonderful idea to praise them everytime, her godfather believed it to be unnecessary.

"Perhaps if you want me to continue not to act like a dunderhead then could you possibly teach me some potions?" She asked, smiling widely at her godfather.

"And why should I let a seven-year-old girl near my potion lab?"

Lyra raised her eyebrows. "If I am able to learn many potions then would you not be able to say to your students that they are pathetic if your own seven-year-old goddaughter can do it? You will be able to taunt them about how stupid they are. You will also be less likely to be concern about me doing my first-year in Hogwarts."

"And why do you want to learn potions? I would have presumed you would be more interested in charms and transfiguration then in potions."

Well she could not exactly practise those until she learnt how to master her own accidental magic, could she? Potions did not require much wand-weaving or anything like that. In fact, if her memory severed her right, potions would be almost like cooking to her. As Naruto, she loved to cook food and Lyra was not allowed to go near the stove.

Apparently, her mother thought there was little to no need for her to learn how to cook.

"Potions will be the most useful when I think about it," Lyra replied. "With potions, I will be able to heal any broken bones Draco will have because of his constant need to fly. If I gain enough skill then I might be able to make money off of it or the very least invent something useful. I did read that there is a potion that can even stop death. Perhaps, if I'm smart enough I might find a cure for airheadness."

Her godfather snorted. "If I could not find a cure then what makes you think you will?"

"A girl can dream, can't she? And I think I need to disappear now because Mother has spotted me and knowing her, she is going to make dance with one of these idiots!" She yelled, spotting her mother stomping her way towards her.

Seriously, why couldn't she have been lucky and be reborn into a family of Muggles?

* * *

Q: **Will Lyra influence change how Harry and Draco meet?**

 _A: You will just have to wait and see if her influence will make any major changes in the way they would meet._

Q: **Does Naruto/Lyra know that she was part of a Clan in her last life?**

 _A: Yes, she learnt the truth after she graduated but when she had been younger, Naruto had no clue that she was part of a clan._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the interactions so far in the story. Do tell me if some of the characters seemed to be acting out of character and whether or not Lyra/ Naruto seemed to be acting like a Mary Sue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

Since Naruto had been reincarnated into Lyra Malfoy, there was only a handful of times she had been to her father's office. Each one of those times had been when Draco and her had decided it was time for them to play hide and seek with the other children. She always chose to hide here because no one would dare to think she would go here to hide.

"Severus told me something very interesting after the ball yesterday, Lyra," her father began as he stared into her eyes. "Apparently, you asked him to teach you potions which brings me to wonder why my seven-year-old daughter wish to begin her magical training with potions."

"Are you displeased, Father?" Lyra asked, sitting straight. Keep her eyes on him, she chanted to herself as Lucius tapped his fingers against the table. "I thought you would be pleased as it would give me an edge when Draco and I enter Hogwarts."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. "Displeased? I'm pleased to know that you have started to consider the importance of getting ahead of everyone but what made you decide to go to your Godfather instead of me?"

Her father wished to see why she went to her godfather for training instead of him? What was the big deal of her going to the man? Lyra knew from the talks between her parents that her godfather was a skilled man when it came to potions. If she had the opportunity to learn from the best, should she not take advantage of it? Naruto never had the opportunity to learn from the greatest ninja before she began the Academy, but Lyra had this chance.

She would be an idiot not to seize this chance.

"If I wish to become the best, should I not learn from the best?" Lyra finally asked, raising her eyebrows at her father. "Uncle Sev is the best potion master in the whole of England, so it makes sense that I should go to him. Even if I have gone to you, you would have asked Uncle Sev to teach me."

"You are not wrong," her father relented. "However, I would have preferred to know of your plans and not be blindsided by your godfather declaration that he was going to teach you Potions because my daughter asked him."

Lyra shrugged her shoulder and smiled innocently at Lucius. It was not like she did not know her father would not be unhappy with her wishes. In fact, she knew it brought great pride to him that he had a child who was willing to go the extra mile. Draco was many things but at the age of seven, her brother did not share the same ambition as her. He was more content to playing games and doing just the normal lessons that their parents wanted them to do.

He was not willing to go the extra mile to get the lessons.

"So is that it?" Lyra asked, standing up from her chair.

Her father narrowed his eyes and the girl took it as her cue to sit down again. "No while it pleases me that you have an interest to be ahead of your peers, I will have Draco take these lessons with you. It would not do if just one of my children take these lessons."

"Draco is going to be unhappy about this," Lyra stated. "He already has so many things on his plate, Father. Not only would he be learning potions with me but Mother is making him learn French, Japanese and German too. He also has those dreadful writing and reading lessons to deal with too."

Her father raised an eyebrow at her. "And do you not also have the same lessons as your brother? The two of you also have etiquette lessons or have you forgotten about that Lyra Malfoy? What makes you different from your twin brother?"

Because I'm the one with the ambition, Lyra thought, clenching her hands into a fist. As of right now, her brother was content with the way things were. He did not once questioned about whether there was some truth behind their father's words. He never paid attention to the way their parents treated all those muggle-borns, who came their way, or if he did then he believed their father was right to act in such a way.

It would take her a while to change the way he thinks.

"I'm not different from Draco but you have to admit that the two of us have _different_ taste," Lyra said, smoothing her skirt. "While it is true that both Draco and me love playing games, you have to see that I'm the one with the greater interest in politics."

" _Yeah, which is a surprise because the last time I checked, you hated politics,"_ Kurama said as Lucius grimaced at the reminder of her brother's apparent disinterest in the way the Ministry was run.

' _That is because I never realized how much my life depended on politics!"_ Lyra grumbled to the fox. " _Do you know how many times Hinata have to tell me that it is important I knew how to weave my way through the politics in the village? I didn't actually think she was right until they wanted to make Sasuke a missing nin."_

"Be that as it may, the two of you will take your Potions lessons together," her father finally said. "I do not care who asked for the lessons or who has more ambition, what I do care is that the two of you are the top two students in Hogwarts. I will not have one of you be lower than those mudbloods, half-bloods or blood-traitors."

Did he really believe giving them the best tutors would be enough? There would be no point of giving them tutors if they didn't want to learn and Lyra knew her brother was going to be complaining to her about the amount of workload that they had. He was going to blame her for the extra work.

Why didn't her father think these things through?

* * *

"You couldn't just be happy with the lessons we have! Do you know how much work we are going to have because of your desire to become the best?" Draco yelled at his sister.

He had been playing with his broomstick when his father decided to inform that he would be taking Potion lessons as his sister decided she had enough time to learn these things. Did his sister not know how much he wanted to play? He wasn't like her. He went to his etiquette lessons while she was doing god knew what in god knew where.

Lyra caught the ball from mid-air, twisted her body around and scowled at him. Normally, he would apologize for shouting at her but it was her damn fault that he now had less time to waste. Did she not think about him when she decided to ask their father for Potion lessons? Did she really think their father would have allowed him to go free? He was the heir for goodness sake. He did not have the same freedom as her.

"How was I supposed to know, Father would think of making you do the Potion lessons?" His sister demanded, scowling at him. "I thought he would completely forget about you because I ask Uncle Sev, not you."

"Lyra, I'm the heir to the Malfoy family," he reminded her. "It would not do if just the youngest child showed some talent in the magical arts. People will talk if it seems only my _sister_ has knowledge in the magical arts."

"Draco, I hope you don't have the same stupid thoughts as everyone else," his sister said coldly. "Do you wish for me to act like Pansy? Because I can do it but I find it stupid."

Did she really think he was making these comments because she was a girl? Did she not know that he would be the one to represent the family and not her? He was the oldest. It just made sense that he should also have some magical skill. For goodness sake, it would look completely weird if just one of them showed talent! They were twins after all.

And he told her all of this.

"Just because we are twins, doesn't mean we always have to act the same or like the same things!" Lyra said. "And with twins, there is always a smarter one. It is not my fault that I'm the smarter one! I told Father not to include you because you have a lot of things to juggle! He seemed to believe that because I think I'm capable of handling so much work, that you must be too! He doesn't seem to accept the idea that maybe I have an easier time learning all of the things that he has been forcing us to learn."

Draco pinched his nose at the reminder of his sister's ease of learning. It had been a year since the two of them had started to learn Japanese and German but his sister was already capable of speaking Japanese like a native speaker, to the joy of their parents. He still struggled with the language, which always seemed to disappoint their parents as they expected him to be just as good as Lyra. However, he was better than Lyra in German. Despite that one language, the two of them were nearly the same when it came to their subjects with Lyra only being slightly higher than him.

"You know if Father makes us learn Potions now then he will start to consider making us learn charms," Draco said, rubbing the side of his head. "And if we do absolutely well then he will boast about it to his friends…"

Lyra pulled a face. "Which means Pansy and the others might start fawning over us."

Pansy was going to be even more annoying when she finds out that the two of them had already started their magical training. She was going to make all those stupid comments to his twin sister about how he must be doing better than her and how it was a shame she didn't put much effort into her etiquette lessons. If it was not for the fact that their mother would kill him for hurting the girl, he would have slapped her for the comments she made about his twin.

"You think it will be possible for us to beg Uncle Sev not to tell Father if we do well?" Draco asked.

His sister raised an eyebrow. "I thought you of all people would want Uncle Sev to boast about our skills."

"Do you want Pansy fawning over me even more?"

Lyra snorted and shook her head, before looking up at the sky with so much longing that Draco wondered what was going through his sister's head. Even though the two of them were twins, they didn't have that twin connection, which allowed them to read each other's minds. In fact, he was glad not to know what was always going through her head because knowing his sister, it would be a terrifying place to be in.

"You know I hate how Pansy fawns over you because you are a Malfoy and not because you are Draco," his sister said, closing her eyes. "When she finds out that we are learning Potions earlier than usual, she is going to think that it is because we are Malfoy. She thinks you do well because you are a Malfoy. She will never ever think you will do well because you are Draco, the boy who does work hard. Do you think that we will ever find someone who will see us as us…and not as a Malfoy?"

His sister was thinking of the impossible. Where would they find someone who would seem them as them? Their parents were well-known in the Wizardly world. They only way no one would know their name would be if they lived underneath a rock or if they lived in the muggle world. He opened his mouth to tell this to his sister but closed it when he saw the hope and longing in her eyes.

He could never be cruel to her.

"One day we might find someone like that," Draco lied.

"You know Mother wants to find the perfect family to marry me into but I don't want to marry someone, who doesn't see me as just Lyra," she admitted. "I want someone who understands that I'm ambitious and that I won't be some woman who stay at home and gossip with all her friends."

If it were up to Draco then he would find someone who he knew would allow Lyra to be herself. No matter what their mother thought, Lyra was never ever going to be happy with any of his friends. Crabbe and Goyle were just too dumb for his sister while Theo did not approve of his sister's behaviour. There were other purebloods to consider of course, but he knew his sister.

He knew none of these people would make her happy.

"You know if you end up marrying someone that our parents deemed unacceptable that they will disown you, right?" Draco said softly, looking into his sister's eyes. "If you try to break your engagement because you claim to love someone else, that they will never ever see you as their daughter."

"Will you still see me as your sister?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You might be annoying with how you didn't even try to save me from Pansy, but you are still my baby sister. It doesn't matter to me about who you marry as long as it isn't someone, who will deny you the right to see me."

"What if I marry a blood-traitor?"

"He better be worth it," Draco said, looking up at the sky. "Because I won't acknowledge you if that guy treats you badly."

His sister smiled at him but there was a sadness in her eyes that made him wonder if he said the wrong words to her. Maybe he should have said he would acknowledge her but it seemed stupid in his mind. If his sister ever married someone who their parents did not like then he better be worth it. The guy had to be something for her to do it.

Yup, he had no idea what he said that made her this sad.

"You know if that is the case then I won't acknowledge Pansy," his sister said, smiling widely at him. "Because she treats you very badly…you know if you ever decided that you want to break the engagement that I will support you? You know I won't care about who you choose right?"

Draco stared at his twin and wondered how could the two of them be so different. He might not be happy with the fact he was going to marry a girl that didn't like his sister but he never ever considered about the alternative. Why would he? He wanted to be the perfect son for their parents even if it meant he was stuck with that girl.

He knew that he had Lyra if he ever thought of breaking the engagement but it would never be enough.

"I know but I have plenty of time to think about my future," Draco softly said.

He had so many years before it was time to marry that horrible girl.

He had time to figure out how to break their engagement.

* * *

Didn't Hogwarts pay their teachers better? Lyra asked herself as she looked around her godfather's street. Everything about this place was so different from their manor. She wrinkled her nose as she recalled the dirty river that her family had seen on their walk towards her godfather's home. Her Father explained to her and Draco that her godfather did not have a fireplace, which meant they would need to apparate into the outskirts of the town, for no one to think of anything suspicious.

It was very considerate, considering who her father was.

"How can he live here?" Draco muttered, eyeing the litter in the streets. "And don't muggles ever clean their streets? It's filthy."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Draco, you don't even clean your own room…you have Dobby clean your room, so you can't exactly talk."

"Dobby's job is to clean our room," Draco said, pointing his nose upward.

The blond-haired girl curled her lips into a smile. "Really now? I'm sure mother will be extremely pleased to know that you have gone against her punishment and asked Dobby to clean your room."

He opened his mouth to counter-against her words but their father narrowed his eyes at them, signalling that the two of them needed to shut their mouth right now. Lyra nodded her head and turned her attention to her brother, who gave her a look that their discussion about his use of Dobby was not over. She rolled her eyes. No matter what her brother believed, Lyra would not support his laziness to get the work done.

While it was convenient to have house elves, Lyra remembered her past as Naruto. Her past never had anyone who cleaned her room or apartment. She didn't even have the luxury of having a mother, who could she tried to persuade into cleaning her room. No, Naruto had to do all those things by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father rang the doorbell.

Licking her dried lips, Lyra scanned the neighbourhood while waiting in the freezing weather for their godfather to open the door. Why did this part of the town seemed so lifeless? Why did it feel like there was no one living here? She wished she could sense chakra again but being reborn in this world meant that chakra no longer existed. Her chakra had been replaced with magic.

"You are right on time," her godfather said, swinging the door opened.

Her father raised his eyebrow at him. "Do you not know, Severus? A Malfoy is always punctual."

Lyra turned to look at her twin brother, who seemed to have the same thinking process as her: their father was only punctual when it suited him. In fact, her parents preferred to be late when it came to functions. They always said that a Malfoy must always make their presence known, must be the one to wear the finest things and all that stuff. Personally, she found it stupid.

What was the point of being late to a party?

Snape raised an eyebrow at Lucius but made no comment, instead he fixed his eyes at the pair of them. Lyra straightened her back and stared right into her godfather's eyes while Draco leaned closer to her. Even though Snape was their godfather, there was no denying that he could be absolutely terrifying to her 'older' brother. It was something Lyra loved to tease him about and something Draco hated being reminded about.

"You may come back and take your two spawns in two hours, Lucius," their godfather said, gesturing for the two of them to enter.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to let me observe how my children fare?"

"I rather prefer if the two of them did not have any distractions, Lucius," Snape replied as the two of them entered the living room. "And you breathing down their neck might make them lose focus. I do not have the patience if one of them lose focus just because they are concerned of making you proud. You of all people know how dangerous it can become."

Their father grimaced at the man's words and Lyra wondered if there was an interesting story that their father never told them about. She clenched her hands into a fist, rocked back and forth as she waited for their father to decide on whether or not he was willing to go against their godfather's wishes. With a reluctant sigh, their father nodded his head and twisted his body to look at them.

"I expect the two of you to listen to all of Severus instructions and teachings," Lucius said, keeping his eyes specifically fixed on her. "This is an opportunity that the two of you cannot waste and whatever you do, do not cause any _trouble_ for Severus."

The last word was specifically directed to her, Lyra mused as she nodded her head at their father. She knew very well that between Draco and her that she was the one who loved to play pranks. However, she was not mindless. This was her opportunity to learn potions and if she was creative enough then she would be able to find ways to make her pranks even better.

Of course, her father did not need to know that.

"Father, I can swear on the life of our loving mother that we will not cause any trouble to Uncle Sev," Lyra said, nodding solemnly at her father.

Lucius nodded his head in satisfaction but Lyra could see her godfather narrowing his eyes at her as if telling her that he was watching her. She shrugged her shoulder. Her father told her not to cause him any trouble but it did not mean she could not use the potions she learnt in one of her pranks. After all, only a select few people knew that they were learning potions at the age of seven.

She rather preferred if no one knew as it would make pranking all those horrible kids so much easier.

Severus waited till their father was out of the door before commenting. "You're going to use whatever potions I taught you in one of your pranks, aren't you Lyra?"

"Father never said I wasn't allowed," Lyra said, smiling at him. "If he wanted me not to do pranks on any other people then he shouldn't have given me a loophole to use."

Draco frowned at her. "Father won't be pleased if he learns about your plans."

"As long as I don't get caught and it isn't dangerous then everything would be just fine," Lyra replied. Snape curled his lips at her words while Draco pinched his nose, no doubt thinking of the amount of trouble that she was going to get into when they began learning potions. It was not like she was going to do anything dangerous, probably change someone's hair colour or make them spill all their thoughts at once.

Nothing dangerous of course.

"If you plan to make potions for your pranks then I will need to supervise you when you planned to do it."

Lyra raised an eyebrow at him. "You are not going to convince me that I should your teachings for good?"

"Am I an idiot?" Their godfather asked.

"Point taken."

"So, what potion are we going to learn first?" Draco interrupted.

Snape looked at her brother like he was foolish to ask this question. "You will not immediately learn how to make a potion, only a complete fool will make the two of you learn how to do it from the very beginning. No, I'm going to make the two of you learn how to cook before we start with our first potion."

"Cook?" Her brother tilted his head. "Why do we need to learn how to cook? What does potion making have to do with cooking?"

Their godfather thinned his lips and gestured for the two of them to follow him. Frowning, Lyra followed Snape to the kitchen where there were three chopping boards on the table. What was he planning for them to do? Why would they need to learn how to chop? She knew the mechanism of how to chop food from the memories of her past life. Although, Lyra admitted that Naruto had never been good in chopping her vegetables.

"In Potions, there is a lot of cutting and grinding of ingredients," their godfather stated. "And the state of your potion depends on how well cut they are and the size of them. Knowing your parents, the two of you have never ever touched a kitchen knife but that is going to change. Until I deemed the _two_ of you decent, you will be preparing salads and other food."

That was when her brother turned to her and said:

"You're happy now? We are going to be cooking the muggle way!"

This was why Lyra didn't want her brother to be with her when they were learning potions.

He always blamed her!

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Q: Did Lyra/Naruto meet Lupin?**

 _A: Yes, she did meet Lupin_

 **Q: Who are you currently set on pairing Lyra/Naruto with?**

 _A: As of right now, I can see her being with Harry but that may change for all I know. When I get to the part of the two of them interacting that is when I see if the pairing is set._

 **Q: Will Lyra /Naruto get betrothed to someone at her age? And if so will she break it off?**

 _A: Yes, Lyra will get betrothed whether she wants to or not but she will try her hardest to break it off._

 **Q: What about Lyra's Shinobi training?**

 _A: Lyra won't have any shinobi training except for her taijutsu, as stated multiple times, Lyra no longer has any chakra. The only thing Lyra has is just her memories._

 **Q: Will Lyra/Naruto ever think of taking Runes elective?**

 _A: You will just have to wait and see._

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows.**

* * *

If there was one thing Snape could say about the Malfoy twins, it was the fact that they did have the brains to pay attention to every single instruction. It was a trait he knew Draco had and a trait he didn't think Lyra would have, considering her tendency to cause mayhem when it suited her. He had been expecting her to disregard his words about not attempting to do a potion until he said that the two of them were skilled enough to cut the ingredients but, the girl had not made one attempt to convince him otherwise.

Perhaps, there was hope for the girl not to cause too much trouble when she entered Hogwarts.

"Uncle Sev, is this good enough for you?" Draco asked, pointing to his chopped vegetables.

Severus thinned his lips and stared at the vegetables that the boy cut, picking up the chopping board to see how well cut the vegetables were. The slices were now more evenly spread, he mused, noticing the even spread in his godson's cutting. He glanced at the boy's twin sister, who gave him a raised eyebrow. Ah, the girl wondered if it was now possible for the two of them to continue on with their lesson. After all, he did tell the twins that he would only let them make potions when he deemed the two of them satisfactory.

Yesterday, Lyra earned her right to be called satisfactory but he had not given the same pleasure to Draco.

"It is satisfactory," Severus said, putting the chopping board back on the table. "Congratulations the two of you has shown me that you have the potential not to be a bunch of dunderheads."

Lyra laughed at his words while Draco scowled at him, no doubt annoyed about how he insulted his intelligence. Honestly, did this child think he was going to bow down to him because he was the heir of the Malfoy family? The boy had a long way to go before he would even consider him not to be a dunderhead. Even he still thought Lyra could be a dunderhead despite her use of sarcasm and scamming to get what she wanted.

"Why must you always call us dunderheads?" Draco asked, folding his arms against his chest. "Uncle Sev, has there ever been a time when one of us acted like a dunderhead?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you wish for me to bring out a whole list of times where I have seen the pair of you act like idiots?"

The two of them shook their heads at him and Snape almost curled his lips at them. If he was a more honest person, he would admit that Lyra and Draco Malfoy weren't the worse kids he had ever seen. The female Malfoy was a cunning girl, worthy of being considered Slytherin while the male Malfoy had shown at times that he could be just as intelligent as his sister when it suited him. They did not make the same trouble as their peers or if they did, they had enough brains to make it seem like they were innocent.

If it were not for the fact he could read their minds, he would not know when they did their pranks.

"Why can't we start today?" Lyra asked, puckering her lips into a pout.

If he had been anyone else, he would say the girl was pouting because she was sad but Severus knew this devious girl like the back of his hand. His goddaughter was making her face like that just so he could cave into her demands. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her, he was no Lucius Malfoy.

He didn't even waver to her demand.

"I prefer if my students could focus on my words rather than the fact they can now do potions," Severus replied, staring pointedly at her. "Potions is not a game Lyra Malfoy. If you don't put your whole mind into it then the consequence can be dire."

The girl folded her arms against her chest. "Yes, but we only have an hour left! What can Draco and I do until Father comes to pick us up? You know how terrible we can be when we are bored to death!"

Unfortunately, Severus had seen what the twins were up to when they felt bored and god saved his hair if he had to deal with two bored kids. They would never cause trouble to him but they would do anything just for the sake of satisfying their boredom, even try to convince him to let Lyra do his hair. He shuddered as he remembered the smirk Lucius gave him when he saw that his daughter had attacked him during his nap.

And Lucius wondered why he refused to sleep over in his house.

"Very well, what do you wish to do?"

"Draco and I will explore the neighbourhood. We will be back in an hour!"

"And what makes you think I'm interested to explore this filthy muggle street?" Draco snapped. "Father will be furious if he knows that you plan to get near a muggle!"

"You're not even a bit curious to know what muggles are like? Not even a little bit?" his godson faltered at her words and the blond-haired girl smirked at him. "I mean aren't you curious to see if Father's words about muggles were true?"

Where did this girl get her blasted curiosity from? Lucius had never been curious about muggles, having deemed them to be so filthy that they didn't deserve to have their culture learnt. Narcissa had never cared about them, in fact she hated muggles just like most purebloods did. So why was it that their daughter was different? He should make sure that their children didn't say anything stupid but it would be amusing to see how shocked the two of them would be.

As long as neither of them told their parents that they interacted with muggles then they would be fine.

"Very well, you may go and see the muggles but please do not behave as if you have never seen one in your life," he informed the children. "Nor would you two tell your parents that I have allowed you to do this."

"It will be our dirty little secret, Uncle Sev."

* * *

If there was one thing Lyra couldn't stand about her brother, it was the way he was quick to believe in their father's words about muggles. Having been a muggle in her past life, the blond-haired girl knew there were several facts about muggles which were false. The first being that muggles had dirty blood, that their blood was not as red as theirs. Lyra remembered the dying faces of her friends, remembered the redness which used to strain her hands.

Muggles did not have this bad blood that her father was quick to judge them with.

"Why do you always want to see muggles, Lyra?" Her brother whispered to her as they walked through the streets, where there were kids laughing and playing around. She raised an eyebrow at Draco, which caused him to sigh. "They aren't as special as us so why do you want to see them? Why can't you just accept the fact that Father is right? Why must you always question him?"

Lyra stared into her brother's innocent grey eyes and then to the surrounding kids. Why question their father? She wanted her brother to understand that their father was not some god, that he could be wrong about certain things. She wanted Draco to go to Hogwarts with an open mind because god knew, he would not make many real friends with his attitude. There was also the fact that maybe she wanted him to think he had more options in life.

She at least wanted him to think how smart they are.

"Father believes muggles are dimwits doesn't he?" Lyra asked her brother. She didn't wait for Draco to answer her question before pointing to one of the cars which was parked on the road. "Tell me Draco, can a dimwit do that?"

Draco frowned, stared at the car before shaking his head. "No but what is that, Lyra?"

"It's a car."

And Lyra really didn't know what that thing parked on the road was. She may have been a muggle in her last life but Naruto had never seen such technology. Her previous self-died at the age of seventeen from the wounds she sustained in battle. Her previous self never had the chance to see the world like she wanted, nor did she become Hokage like she always wished. Naruto Uzumaki died to save the world and to thank her for that, the world returned her as Lyra Malfoy.

"Really? I thought with all your love for muggles that you would have learnt what it was by now," Draco drawled.

The blond-haired girl sighed. "Well if Mother and Father weren't overprotective over me then you would have seen me exploring all of muggle London. I bet their world is more exciting than our world. They probably don't have as many rules as we do."

"Lyra…"

"Don't tell me that you love the rules they imposed on us!" She snapped. "You like the fact Father made you engage to that stupid girl? Do you think I should be happy that Mother prefers to complain about my lack of desire to find the perfect husband than be proud that I am ambitious? Sometimes, I don't understand what is wrong with this world! Why must they want me to be something that I'm not?"

Her brother stared at her for a good five seconds before wrapping his arms around her. "Because Mother and Father doesn't see you the way I see you. To them, they want to see you as daughter of the Malfoy family, which means pretending to be like a smarter version Pansy. They don't try to see how you will never ever be happy with what people want you to be. They don't see that you aren't joking when you say you will be minister. They think you are going to get over it when you become older…they are hoping you will become like Pansy and Daphne. They don't understand that you are never going to be like them."

For some stupid reason, Lyra felt her eyes tearing up from her older brother's words. It was funny. As Naruto, she had always cried whenever she felt pain or the very least tried her hardest not to show it. People never really cared about her sadness, they always cared about themselves. Draco was nearly the same but her brother listened to her, even when he complained about how stupid she was being. Her brother was perhaps the one person she knew that accepted her for who she was.

Sometimes, she wondered how messed up it was that he was born into this family.

"And what makes you think I won't ever going to be like them?" Lyra asked.

Draco smiled. "Because you are smarter than them and unlike them, you have me. I won't ever let you forget your dream…just don't tell anyone about it. I still have a reputation to uphold!"

"What reputation?" she giggled. "Everyone knows that when it comes to your little sister that you are a real softie. You always do what I ask even if you make it a big deal…you even agree to go with my idea of exploring this town."

"I still argued against it and if you didn't have to make me think about whether Father was right about muggles, then I would have never come with you," Draco grumbled. "I might not be like you with your desire to question everything our parents say but, I will agree that I'm just as curious as you when it comes to muggles."

Lyra curled her lips into a smile. "And what do you think of them so far?"

"Let me actually talk to a muggle and then I will tell you what I think of them," her brother said, rolling his eyes at her. "But so far, I will agree with your thought that they might be smart."

"Might be smart? The whole thing looks too complicated for us to understand!" She raised her eyebrow and pointed to the cars surrounding them. "You think us wizards can do this?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that if we use our heads then we can make something like this, maybe even better."

The blond-haired girl felt her lips twitched when she saw the calculating look in her twin's eyes. Knowing her twin like she did, he had several plans on what they could do with the cars. Perhaps, her brother might be musing on the idea of introducing cars to the wizardly world, maybe even enhancing it so that it could be more useful to them. She did not know what plans her brother had but it was going to be good.

It had to be because Lyra had never seen her brother's eyes shine the way it did.

* * *

Ever since his sister introduced him to the car, Draco could not help but wonder how cars were made. It was probably stupid of him to think about them, considering the fact it was a muggle invention but there was something oddly fascinating about the machine. Perhaps it was the fact that muggles didn't need to use magic or walk in order to go to their destination, or it might have to do with the fact that it seemed magical to him.

 _Why did Father think muggles were stupid?_ Draco asked himself as he read his book while his sister zoomed through the field with her broom. Their parents were going through their normal leisurely stroll in the gardens. They could not be all that stupid if they could make something as cool as a car. He bit his lips and looked down at his book, wishing it could give him the answers that he desired. If muggles could create cars then what else could they make? Perhaps, they could try to transfer it to the wizardly world.

He shook his head.

If Father could hear his thoughts then he would be furious with him, Draco thought, closing his book and staring up at the sky. It was bad enough that he knew his father wished he acted a little bit like his little sister. To even think about trying to borrow ideas from the muggle world would make his father mad, after all he was the heir of the Malfoy family. He had a duty to their family. He could not show his father that he thought muggles might be smart or else his father would consider him a blood-traitor.

"Why are you shaking your head like a crazy person?" His sister asked, dropping down from her broomstick. She tilted her head at him. "Is something wrong, Draco?"

Yes, there was something wrong with him. He was starting to think a little bit like her and that was wrong. It was one thing for Lyra to have some love for muggles but for the heir of the Malfoy family? It was crazy and bad. He bit his lips and opened his mouth to tell her this but shook his head. As much as he loved Lyra, she would never understand him. Unlike him, she had no care about what their family would think of her.

He had to be the perfect son.

"Draco…"

"It's nothing."

His sister thinned her lips. "Draco, I'm not Pansy nor am I like our parents. When you say it's nothing, I know it means something. Now knowing you, it might have to do with something that you know our parents won't approve of you thinking. You know I don't care about what you think."

"I know you don't but I care about what I think," he said, folding his arms against his chest. "I need to be the perfect pureblood son, Lyra. Now that you have shown me a little bit of the muggle world, I'm starting to regret going with you."

His sister sighed. "You know it isn't wrong to think for yourself, right? You know that it is okay to believe our parents are wrong."

"Lyra, if Father even thinks that I sympathise with muggles or god forbid like them then he is going to disown me," Draco said, clenching his hands into a fist. "I can't be disown."

Looking around the gardens, his sister relaxed her shoulders and began rubbing circles around his back. "I know how he feels about them which is why you will need to pretend to dislike them. I know it is going to be difficult but you need to develop a mask so that he doesn't figure out. Besides if Father does disown you, I will figure out a way for you to inherit the whole Malfoy fortune again."

"Lyra, this is all your fault." He moaned.

"Draco, I just wanted you to be more open-minded about them," Lyra said. "When we go to Hogwarts, there are going to be at least twenty to thirty muggle-borns in our year alone. Do you want to make them your enemies? I don't want you to be running your mouth off because you are ignorant."

"Father will never be pleased if we make friends with a muggle born," Draco stated.

His sister grinned. "Yes, but it is a different story if we tell him that they are our ally, isn't it?"

He raised his eyebrow at his twin, who just smiled even wider at him. "Draco, it is better we have more allies than enemies. Perhaps that muggle-born you made friends with, can be of some use to you later. Of course you would never know this if you decide to run your mouth. I mean Father is friends with Uncle Sev because he is useful, not just because he enjoys his wit."

"And you think a muggle-born can be a useful ally for us?"

"Very much so," his sister replied. "Everyone knows that most of the pureblood discriminate muggleborns but if the newspaper see that a Malfoy becomes friends with a muggle-born then it may raise us in the eyes of the public."

"Perhaps but it will lower us down with our parents' friends," Draco pointed out.

Lyra snorted. "Do you really care about what they think of us? Most of our parents' friends are idiots, who cares nothing but spending their money and pretending that they give a shit about the world. I'm not letting us become like them. Do you know I wonder how some of them were in the same house as our parents because god forbid, most of them aren't ambitious or cunning. Nah, I think muggle-borns would be more interesting to be allies with."

"You are really planning to make friends with a muggle-born aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco, I'm going to make friends with people I deemed useful," his sister replied, flickering her eyes to the right. Frowning, the older boy turned his body around and stiffened when he saw that their parents were heading their way. "Perhaps you need to consider that too. After all, we want to make more allies than enemies don't we?"

Becoming allies with a muggleborn? His sister was asking so much from him but there was a logic in his sister's words that he could not deny. Their father always spoke about taking opportunities when they could, about the importance of having allies and a muggleborn might not be so bad. As his sister pointed out, there were people out there that disliked them because of their parent's views on muggleborns.

If they could raise themselves up in the public because of muggleborns then their father would not mind them so much.

It would be even better if he found someone that had some form of brains because god knew, it was annoying to know that the one person he could have interesting conversations with was his twin.

It would be nice to have more people who could challenge his head.

* * *

 **Q: How does Naruto/Lyra still have Kurama?**

A: The seal that Naruto had allowed Kurama to follow her to her next life.

 **Q: Wouldn't Kurama's energy simply create chakra within Lyra?**

A: The way I thought about it was that Kurama's energy had been converted into Lyra's magic. Thus, Lyra cannot access any chakra.

 **Q: Are there any more reincarnated characters?**

A: Yes

 **Q: Who was Lyra's wife/husband in her last life?**

A: Naruto did not marry in her last life but she was involved with someone. Who that person is, you will find out in the course of the fic and they may or may not make an appearance.

 **Q:If Lyra is forced to marry, will she become a widow?**

A: Lyra will find a way to break her engagement before she could ever be forced to marry someone.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, especially with the development of Draco.**


End file.
